These Feelings
by Vannebelle
Summary: Katsuya never told anyone, but before he met Yugi and his friends, he had a much darker past. With a drunk for a father and problems with 'the wrong crowd' Katsuya's future wasn't too bright. That was, until Malik showed up. Irateshipping.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters**

Malik fell backwards onto the hard tiles, the air in his lungs being forced out as his back made contact with the hallway floor. The student he had bumped into hadn't fallen as well, but stumbled a little.

"A-are you alright?" the figure asked, holding out his hand. Malik, still dazed from falling, took a moment to process what the guy had said, as well as to catch his breathe.

"O-oh, yes. T-thank you."

When Malik's hand slipped into the other's, something in him changed. A feeling he had never felt before rushed through him, making him scared but secure. With one large pull, Malik was standing on his feet again, once again dazed.

His eyes were on his hand, which was left go of, but as his eyes wanders, he saw something that took his breathe away (for the second time that day). Malik was staring into the deepest, bluest eyes he had ever seen.

"Sorry about that!" he said, laughing awkwardly. However, even though it _was_ this guy's fault that he turned a corner without looking if anyone was there, Malik still felt that he needed to apologise.

"N-no, really, it was my fault, s-sorry."

"_Crap, why am I stuttering so much?"_ Malik thought. This sudden encounter shouldn't have made him this flustered.

"That's ok. I'm Katsuya by the way," he said, smiling. Somehow this made that feeling come back, but Malik tried his best to push it away and stop stuttering. "Malik."

"Well then, have a good day Malik." Katsuya put his hand up as to wave goodbye and began walking past him. Malik's instincts told him to turn around and grab his arm, but before he could move Katsuya was gone.

"_Just great. Now I'm flustered _and _late for class,"_ Malik yelled at himself as he rushed down the corridor.

"Hey, Malik right?" a familiar voice asked. Malik shot his head up, to be met with those sparkling blue eyes again. Knowing that this would probably trigger the same feeling as before, he averted his gaze to the bento he was holding. Just what about this guy made him feel like this?

"Y-yeah?"

"_Crap," _Malik thought.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"_Double crap," _he thought again.

"Um, sure. I-if you want, I guess..."

Katsuya had no reason to object, and sat himself beside Malik. The feeling of his arm brushing against Malik's made him shiver a little, and he carefully unfolded his bento, praying to Ra that Katsuya wouldn't have noticed.

"Man, your lunch looks way better than mine! All I got was leftovers."

Malik had to admit, it was pretty gook having Ishizu do all the cooking. Since Malik only had a small bento, half of it was rice. The other half was little bits of cooked vegetables and some tofu. He looked over to Katsuya's, which was considerably less appetising. All that was inside it was a few pieces of pizza and some cooked vegetables.

"_That's far from enough for a guy like him!" _The thought of Katsuya living off that sort of food everyday was enough to make Malik sick. While it was probably delicious, even he knew Katsuya should be eating more than pizza.

Without thinking twice, Malik slid his bento over a little bit. "Y-you can have some of mine, if you want."

Katsuya blinked a few times, bewildered at the fact such nice food was being offered to him. "What? Won't you be hungry then?" Even though Katsuya would protest if he knew Malik would be left hungry, he still urged him to eat from him bento.

"N-no, it's ok. I had a big breakfast. Take anything you want."

Katsuya flashed Malik a huge grin. "Thanks!" Malik had looked at his face just in time to see his smile, and the sight of it made his stomach do backflips. Perhaps it was good that Malik was sharing his bento. Eating too much might make him sick, what with this feeling.

While Malik tucked into his vegetables, Katsuya was busy with the rice Malik had. Half was normal sticky rice, while the other half was fried rice. Katsuya took out some, tasted it, and went back for more. By the time Malik had finished the small amount of carrot he had, Katsuya had almost eaten all of the fried rice.

"Since you're sharing with me, how about I give you some of my pizza in return?"

Malik's stomach dropped, but not in the same way as before. Katsuya had packed leftover peperoni pizza. Just thinking about it made him uncomfortable. Hopefully Katsuya wouldn't be too shocked about Malik's diet.

"N-no thanks, I don't eat meat."

Katsuya almost dropped his fork. His jaw dropped, though thankfully he didn't have food in him mouth. Malik lowered his head, bracing himself for the worst.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that! I guess I should've noticed, what with your tofu and all."

An awkward silence fell over the two of them. _"Crap, what do I do now? Should I say something?"_

Trying to find a way out of the awkwardness, Malik opened his mouth a little to say something, but his attention turned to Katsuya's hand. He picked up a piece of tofu and raised it to his mouth. Malik watched as he sniffed it a little. Katsuya was acting almost like a dog.

Slowly he opened his mouth and placed the tofu inside. Malik watched in silence as Katsuya had his first experience with tofu. At first Katsuya looked shocked, then confused, then gleeful.

"Whoa, that stuff's great! I can't believe I ain't ever tried that before!" Malik smiled with Katsuya, and let out a soft laugh. He had to admit, Katsuya was good at making things less awkward. Perhaps he was the comedian in his group of friends.

"_Wait, where _are_ Katsuya's friends? Shouldn't a guy like him have loads of them? Why is he choosing to hang out with me?"_

"Hey, Katsuya, where are your friends? I mean, wouldn't you want to sit with them at lunch?"

Katsuya's smile turned into a frown, and he looked away from Malik and at his bento (if you could even call it that). His once happy face was now one of loneliness.

"N-no, wait! I-I-I didn't mean it l-like that!" Malik stuttered. He had always been bad at talking to others, sometimes even his family. Malik had only one friend, who was Ryou.

"_Can I consider Katsuya a friend? I only met him today..."_

The smile returned to Katsuya's face, like he was trying to cover up the fact he wasn't happy about something. Malik didn't really want to pry into Katsuya's problems, so he remained silent.

"Nah, it's fine Malik. Though..." Katsuya's words were halted, as if he were deciding whether to say the next few or not.

"I-if I have to be honest, you're kinda...the only one I know that's nice to me."

Malik wasn't sure if he should be shocked, surprised, happy, or all three. Katsuya seemed like such a great guy, who wouldn't want to be friends with someone like that?

As if by instinct, Malik opened his mouth in protest. "D-does that mean you want to be f-friends?"

"_Stupid! Stupid1 Stupid! Now he's gonna think I'm some friendship-loving stalker!" _Malik told himself off. Right now he just wanted to curl up into a ball and forget he had said that. It didn't help that the feeling had returned, stronger than before.

Silence hung between them, and Malik turned his head to view Katsuya. His face was hidden behind his bangs, but from what Malik could see, he was frowning.

And then, laughter.

Katsuya suddenly burst into laughter, startling Malik. He hugged himself, leaning over the bench towards Malik. Katsuya found it so funny that tears were beginning to form in the corners of his eyes.

Malik tried to smile, but was overcome with confusion as to why Katsuya was laughing. Was it at him, or with him?

Katsuya's laughter began to die down, and as he moved up to sit up straight his hair brushed over Malik's lips and nose. The feeling in him was magnified significantly, and began to change into something else. Something...darker? What was it exactly?

"You're the first guy that's ever asked me that! In that case, I guess I'm fine with it, as long as you are," he said happily. Katsuya's smile, the way his hair tickled Malik's face, the deep blue eyes he had. Everything about this guy was too much for Malik to handle. The feeling inside him grew intense, and he tried to fight against it. Malik just sat there, staring into Katsuya's eyes, slowly leaning forward. Even though he knew what he was doing was wrong, every cell in his body was telling him it was right.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Mutt."

Katsuya's smile dropped, and Malik snapped out of his trance. _"I can't believe I almost just kissed him! I'm not gay, and I refuse to fall in love! Not after..."_

Both blondes turned to face the tall boy behind him. Long white hair that seemed to spike up naturally, dark brown eyes, fair skin. Malik knew exactly who this was. Bakura.

"I have to say, Mutt, I didn't think you swung that way. I guess everyone has their..._secrets_." Malik's jaw dropped, but all Katsuya could do was glare at Bakura. Everyone knew that Bakura hung with _the wrong crowd_, but he still enjoyed going to school in order to exert his power against those who were weaker. Malik knew this well.

"What do you-" Katsuya was cut off.

"Me. You. After school. By the woods."

Those were the last words Bakura said before striding away. Katsuya sat there with Malik in silence.

"K-Katsuya?"

Katsuya faced Malik. His lips were parted slightly, making him look as if he needed to say something, but for the longest time, no words came from his mouth. That was, until...

"I-I'm not g-gay!"


End file.
